


Cognate

by caffeinechesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinechesters/pseuds/caffeinechesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God has a plan. Well at least that's what people, the divine, and unholy think. He doesn't have a plan but a series of events that run parallel, hoping that the next event will finally learn from history (if he was betting, he’d say they won’t).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cognate

**Author's Note:**

> Since the introduction of Cain, I have been slightly obsessed with the idea of parallels between Sam and Dean, as well as Lucifer and Michael. As standard, I have tried to catch any mistakes, but if you notice anything please do not hesitate to tell me.

God has a plan. Well at least that's what people, the divine, and unholy think. He doesn't have a plan but a series of events that run parallel, hoping that the next event will finally learn from history (if he was betting, he’d say they won’t).

God created the angels first; Michael, the first born, was strong, aquiline handsome, and devout. The little brother, Lucifer, was bright, cunning, and loved Michael above all others. They spent the first few millennia learning each other's bodies, twisted up like roots. The other angels turned a blind at first until they started questioning who their allegiance was to (God or to each other). God had a plan, he thought by introducing another species, the humans, and that Michael and Lucifer would take interest in the hairless apes. They did take an interest, but Lucifer plotted against the humanity causing their downfall. Michael looked like his own grace was being ripped out instead of his brother's when he cast Lucifer out.

After Lucifer's temptation, Adam and Eve toiled the Earth, setting roots in far away from the Garden. They produced two sons: Cain, the older obedient son, and Abel, the younger devious son. God may not be present anymore, but it plays out the same. Two brothers growing together too close, loving each other too much, and the all-encompassing passion that settles heavy underneath their breastbones. They lay on open pasture, free from care, sheep grazing nearby, and learn the meaning of sin, want, and never enough. They lay together like ivy and an oak tree, serpentine and beautiful. Much later Cain realizes that Abel is convening with Lucifer, to become his pet, and he is lost. However, Cain, like Michael, will do anything to keep Abel safe, even if it means Abel's death and his own damnation. If god was there, he be swearing it Michael casting out Lucifer. Only versus grace being torn out, Cain's face is bloody red and bearing Lucifer's signature. It costs him everything he loved and splits the two of apart forever.

Eons pass, another pair of brothers emerge: Sam and Dean Winchester. They are straight descendants of Cain and Abel, born with tragedy written in their DNA and brought up soldier straight. Dean listens to their father, the good little soldier, never doubts their father's gospels; Sam finds loopholes in John's words, corrupting and rendering them invalid. Still, Dean loves Sam above everything (and it holds true for Sam) and this set if brothers still fall into a dirty motel bed in the middle of god fearing country, breathless declarations of together forever and always. A couple of years later, Sam leaves for to obtain a normal life and if God was keeping score he would think that maybe someone finally learned (they didn't).

Four years later, Dean picks up Sam from his newfound life, searching for an absent father.  
"I can't do this alone," Dean said.  
"Yes, you can," Sam replies.  
"Yeah, well… I don't want too," Dean counters and so begins the next cycle of love turned sour.

John Winchester plays his role, the impetus of alienating the brothers; Sam is infected with demon blood and it's Dean responsibility to keep him safe even if it from himself. Dean follows the compass of his heart, never letting Sam down, even if it means an eternity of hell. If God was present, he would swear that time is a Möbius strip.  
Dean goes to hell, like Cain, and, unlike Abel, Sam loses his mind. Angels save Dean from the pit, jump starting the end of days. Even through the separation and the loss and distrust Sam and Dean still cling together, finding their own salvation through lips pressed to overheated flesh and silent prayers that every angel hears (it reminds them Michael and Lucifer before humanity). Later, Sam say yes to Lucifer and saves the world by jumping into the cage and brings Michael down with him. Dean breaks down without Sam, so far gone he tries to raise Lucifer just to get his brother back in his arms.

After a year, Sam is back but different: colder, war-ready, and cruel. Dean still loves his little brother too much and he becomes Death to save Sam's soul. Sam, his Sam, returns to a mess both on the earth and his mind. Sam finds solace in Dean and Dean is just happy that his brother is whole again. They save the world again from the leviathan (corporate monsters who would've thought) but again split from each other. Sam loses himself, attempts to run his car off the side of a bridge (just to be with his brother again), but instead hits a dog and finds a woman who doesn't replace his missing piece of soul. Suddenly Dean is back, the gates of heaven and hell can be closed, but the angels are kicked out of heaven, the last knight of hell is free, and the hell gate is still open.

Sam nearly dies trying to shut the gate and a desperate Dean never abodes well. Sam gets tricked into being possessed by Gadreel, an angel who let Lucifer into the Garden of Eden, and Dean is left to pick up the pieces. Sam expels Gadreel, still worn weary, and the brothers disband again. The King of Hell this time tricks Dean into finding Cain, accepting his mark, and the first blade that started it all. Sam is healed and when they meet it is not a hallmark card moment but rather a barroom brawl. There is screaming and hollering with an undercurrent of want you, need you, miss you, never leave me again. They swear they won't be the modern day Cain and Abel (it's already started) but focus on killing Abaddon. They succeed but Dean still bears Cain's mark, unable to find Cain to return it. Cain never shows again, maybe he finally got to meet Abel in heaven, but leaves Dean forever frozen in time at 35. Sam stays, growing older, until Sam decides he can't be without Dean for eternity in their heaven. He ascends his throne, covered in blood and sulfur, and accepts the spiny crown of bone and gems with Dean to his right. The boy king and his modern day Cain rule hell and earth with an iron fist.

It turns out that God never really had a plan but a series of events that run parallels. If he was keeping score though, he would never saw this ending. Well, they finally broke the cycle of love lost.


End file.
